DISCONTINUED! Read Summary
by MintyFreshCatz
Summary: I cant get behind this so i'm starting another story
1. The Kitnapping

**Hey, Random Person Who has just stumbled onto this story. This is my first so there will be mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

FalconKit could hear his brother and sister playing and sighed "Don't they ever run out of energy?" he mewed to himself he was trying to get some sleep then he and his siblings heard leaves rustling at the entrance to the nursery they immediately stopped playing as a silver pelted cat padded in"Hi, mum!" the three siblings said in unison "Hello, my dears." FalconKit then thought about how different her voice sounded, he realized his brother and sister were probably too naive to notice.

during his thought, his brother asked his mother "Do you have anything for us?" "Of course I do" she replied with enthusiasm, his head turned and he asked confusedly "well where is it?"."Come with me and you'll see it", this got them excited "Okay!" they replied eagerly.

They had been traveling for a while and FalconKit was getting more suspicious by the second, however, his siblings were too wrapped up in excitement to be skeptical. The trio was starting to get tired. "How much farther?" Falcon's sister asked exhaustedly, "only a bit more my dear.".

After another fifteen seconds of walking the three kits were grabbed by three cats and they squealed in fright, "Help us, mum!", The silver she-cat just sat there then replied, "yeah... about that I'm not your mum."

The three cats that had grabbed the kits dropped them in a nearby hole that was deep enough so that they couldn't get out unless they were hauled up.

Then the four cats started conversing "what are we going to do with them?" asked one of the mystery cats "don't ask us BlackClaw, it was your idea", "shut up SilverHeart you're in on this too!" they scolded "Shhhh do you want to give us away!",they hissed at them "well sorry StreamTuft," BlackClaw said sarcastically they heard some rustling and looked at the shrubbery the rustling was coming from "Sh...ShadowStar what are you doing here" BlackClaw asked "I came to see how you did" the jet-black Tom answered in a thick voice, the three kits thought that must be the leader of the group. "Anyway I'm pleased you got the kits, now SilverHeart you can take the light brown she-kit to RiverClan, BlackClaw you and I are taking the dark brown tom to ShadowClan and StreamTuft take the last one back to ThunderClan with you." he mewed to them "Yes ShadowStar" They replied with a hint of fear in their voices. They all walked over to the kits and grabbed them by the scruff then shoving Moss into their jaws to keep them quiet. FalconKit turned his head to see his siblings be taken away forever, or so he thought. StreamTuft carried him to camp and once they were in the nursery she took the moss out of his mouth. "tell any cat about this and I'll slit your throat" she threatened this made FalconKit keep quiet.

* * *

 **...end chapter 1, sorry it's short but I'm busy with school. I'm hoping to get another chapter out very soon though so keep an eye out for that. Reviews are highly appreciated, feel free to tell me what you think of this first chapter, I'm intrigued to see what you have to say on it. AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay this chapter is now longer, thank you HEATHERSTORM for your review.**


	2. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE Hello, people/person reading this, I might not be able to upload for THREE-FOUR days cause I'm going somewhere without out my laptop, But I will try with my phone. I will try to get out the next chapter though.**


	3. The New Apprentice

**I'm Back sorry this chapter is late, I forgot to save the content so now I had to start from scratch. Anyway,** **enjoy.**

It had been moons since the kitnapping and FalconKit remembered everything clearly, being grabbed by the evil cats, them bickering, the jet black Tom and his brother and sister being carried away.

FalconKit shook his head to get rid the memories, then FalconKit remembered what day it was, the day he was made an apprentice. At first, he was excited and impatient but after a few seconds, a wave of sadness flowed over him "My brother and sister should be here." But little did he know, his brother, his sister and himself were all having the same ceremony at the same time. "It won't be the same without them," he said to himself. After saying this he heard his leader, BirchStar, call a clan meeting. He raced out of the den to stand in front of HighLedge. His leader started speaking, "Welcome cats of ThunderClan to one of my favorite ceremonies, the appointing of an apprentice," "now FalconKit come forward, you have reached your sixth moon and it is time you're made an apprentice, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as FalconPaw. Your mentor will be StoneTail, I hope that he will pass down all he knows down to you." FalconPaw nodded "StoneTail you are ready to take on your second apprentice, you were a good mentor to BrackenClaw, and you have received excellent training from my deputy, Stormpelt, you have shown your self to be brave and skillful in combat. You will be the mentor of FalconPaw, and I expect you to pass on all you have learned and know down to this apprentice" "I will BirchStar" StoneTail and FalconPaw touched noses and the clan started chanting FalconPaw's name. "FalconPaw, FalconPaw, FalconPaw". FalconPaw walked over to StoneTail,"when are we training?" he asked, "tomorrow so get some sleep." StoneTail replied,"Yes, StoneTail.".

FalconPaw was padding over to the apprentice den to meet his friends: CherryPaw, BarkPaw, RiverPaw, and AcornPaw but on his way there, what felt like every cat, were coming over to congratulate him, after what felt like forever every cat was back in their den and he made his way into the apprentice den. When he entered it was empty there were no cats in there, he stood there confused when all of a sudden the four other apprentices leaped on him from behind "Surprise!" they chorused. "Hello, guys how you all been?"FalconPaw asked them,"Great!" they all replied in unison "How's it feel to be an apprentice like us?" they all asked,"It feels nice to see my friends again," he answered "But you're not the only ones with a surprise!", and after he said that the other apprentices wondered what surprise he had, but they didn't have to wonder long because he got up on his hind legs and cuffed them all on the ear. "That's my surprise for you all, now we're even!" The other apprentices looked at each other and BarkPaw said "Fair". "Anyway," mewed FalconPaw "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep, night guys!", "Night FalconPaw!". And with that, they all settled down in their nests to sleep while FalconPaw grabbed some moss together and made it into a nest, he settled down to sleep. As soon as his head hit his paws he was dead asleep.

* * *

 **Okay, this was better than the one I did originally, but as usual, reviews are appreciated. See you on the next chapter!.**

 **Note: Just updated this, I hope it's a lot better than the original.**


	4. A Sad Training Session

**Okay here's the 4th chapter for you guys!**

* * *

FalconPaw woke up early, just before dawn. He was too excited to sleep so he decided to go out into the clearing. He saw a few cats exiting their den. 'Must be the dawn patrol' he thought, he padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a small squirrel. He sat down near the apprentice den and started eating slowly wondering what his mentor would teach him. He decided he'd like to learn to hunt and ended up day dreaming. He ran through the forest, he stumbled upon a vole eating a beech nut and got into a crouch, his paws below him, he leapt and crushed the voles skull with his paws, he'd just picked up the vole when he heard StoneTail calling his name and he snapped out of his dream. He trotted over to his mentor, "what are we going to do today StoneTail" FalconPaw meowed excitedly, "Hunting" StoneTail replied with amusement. FalconPaw nearly jumped with excitement, his mentor padded out of camp and FalconPaw followed him to Sandy Hollow where they began training.

StoneTail got into the hunter's crouch and told FalconPaw to try and mimic it the best he could. FalconPaw tried to mimic it, his body low, tail sticking straight out twitching a bit, Paws ready to leap and pounce. StoneTail circled him looking at his crouch, he almost had it perfect, the only thing wrong was that his tail was twitching. "FalconPaw you need to keep tail still if it twitches like this when you're hunting it will most likely stir up the leaves and undergrowth.". FalconPaw replied "Yes StoneTail" he willed his tail to stop twitching. It was like this for a bit StoneTail telling him to do numerous hunting techniques. After StoneTail was happy that FalconPaw had them all practically perfect he told him to go hunt some prey. FalconPaw raced of stealthily into the forest StoneTail behind him, after a while of searching he found a chaffinch, he crept up to it in the bird stalking crouch and pounced, snagging it by the wing, he pinned it with his paw and bit its neck killing it. FalconPaw picked it up and showed it to his mentor. "Very good FaclonPaw-". He was about to say more when a badger came lumbering into the clearing they were in. The Badger roared, the cats were on its territory! The badger took a swipe at StoneTail, but StoneTail dodged the crushing blow, He leapt onto the Badgers back and clawed it. The Badger shook him off and threw him against the wall with a deafening crack. This made FalconPaw mad, he hurled himself at the badger clawing it, though he had no training he used his instinct. He dodged and weaved around the badger flashing out a paw and clawing it. The badger was growing weaker, he could tell. In one last attacking attempt, the badger tried to swipe at Falconpaw, But FalconPaw dodged at the last second, leapt onto the badger back and clawed and scratched and clawed and scratched, then bit its neck. He leapt off at the badger, his fur fluffed up in rage, the badger roared one more before collapsing dead. FalconPaw raced over to his mentor, put Stonetail on his back and ran to camp.

He burst the entrance yowling for help, everyone looked at him and saw StoneTail's body on his back. FalconPaw eased his mentor off his back and called for the medicine cat: EchoHeart. Hearing his cry she raced out of her den with herbs for StoneTail. When she reached his body, without even touching StoneTail, she could tell he was dead. She looked at FalconPaw with grief in her eyes, FalconPaw noticed immediately and let out a mournful wail. BirchStar heard this from his den and raced out to see what the commotion was. As soon as he came out of the den he saw StoneTail's body, with knowledge in his eyes, he raced over to StoneTail's body and whispered, "May StarClan receive you in peace, you were a good friend and mentor, I know you will watch over all of us until the end" He climbed up HighLedge and called a clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath HighLedge for a clan meeting". His denmates padded over to him and asked what happened, "Just listen to the meeting and you'll know" he murmured with sadness. "A brave warrior of ours has died, StoneTail. He was a good friend and mentor, StarClan receives him in peace. As you know StoneTail was also young FalconsPaw's mentor. It has been a while since I have had an apprentice, so from this day forward FalconPAw will be my apprentice until he becomes a warrior. We will also hold a vigil for StoneTail. Clan dismissed". Nearly every cat went over to StoneTails body. Not FalconPaw though, he wanted to keep vigil for StoneTail but he was too exhausted and sad so he went straight to the apprentice's den to sleep.

* * *

 **Woah big chapter coming at ya'. As usual, reveiws appreciated. And see you on the next one!**


	5. A New Mentor

**And the fifth chapter for you guys!**

* * *

FalconPaw opened his eyes to a Dark Forest where the moon shone brightly. Trees surrounded him on both sides, only a path in front of him. he padded down the path which led him to a clearing. He noticed a big rock like HighLedge with a dark tabby with amber eyes sitting on it. Next to him on a lower part of it another brown tabby with icy blue eyes. He had heard stories of cats who had threatened the clans but he forgot their names. He examined them for a few more seconds when the words clicked into his mind. Of course, he thought, it was TigerStar and HawkFrost. "Greetings FalconPaw, I'm your ancestor TigerStar, this is my son HawkFrost." the dark brown tabby mewed to him. "We are here to help you become the greatest warrior in the forest. If you agree" FalconPaw didn't really trust them but he went through with it anyway "Good, come back three nights from now and we will start.". After TigerStar said that they began to fade and FalconPaw woke up.

It was dawn, he got up groomed his pelt and padded outside to get some prey and eat before training. He grabbed a squirrel and started eating when AcornPaw came out of the apprentice den. He called out to her "do want some of this squirrel?". She padded over to him "sure", "no problem" FalconPaw replied with his jaws full of the squirrel. "what are you doing today FalconPaw?" she asked, "I don't know, maybe battle training" he responded. They sat in silence now as they ate the squirrel. When the squirrel was finished BirchStar called out to FalconPaw, "Come on FalconPaw we are doing battle training!" "Coming BirchStar!" he mewed a quick goodbye to AcornPaw and followed his mentor to the training hollow

When FalconPaw arrived at the hollow BirchStar was sitting down, waiting. BirchStar welcomed him "let's begin, try to get past me". This will be easy FalconPaw thought, he sprinted towards his mentor, at the last second, he thought, when he thinks he's got me I'll leap to the side. He got to the point where he was about a mouse tail away from his mentor he leaped to the side, but BirchStar expected that and brought him down without batting a paw. "your eyes betray you, try to surprise me, do something I won't see coming,". FalconPaw backed away. Okay, he thought if I fake a jump then when he jumps to block me, I might be able to slide under his belly. Again he raced at his mentor he went up on his paws like he was going to jump but just before he did his mentor leaped to block him mid-air and FalconPaw slid under his belly. His mentor landed on his paws "Very good FalconPaw, you're going to be a fantastic warrior.", FalconPaw beamed at the praise from his mentor. "Time to go back to camp, you'll be going on the dawn patrol so get some rest." "I will BirchStar".

When they got back to camp FalconPaw was starving he grabbed a chaffinch and went over to where his friends were eating, they immediately pestered him with questions. "Is he really as strategic as they say he is?" asked RiverPaw, "Is he strong?" inquired BarkPaw, "is he hard to fight?" questioned CherryPaw. He answered them all "Yes he is very strategic and strong, not to mention hard to fight" He winced from a pain in his shoulder from the hit he took. "Anyway," He mewed as he finished his chaffinch."I'm on the dawn patrol and I'm tired, I'll see you all tomorrow." They nodded and he padded off to the apprentice den to rest.

He woke up before dawn and padded out into the clearing to wait for the other cats on the dawn patrol. They all emerged from the warrior's den after a while and they decided to patrol the WindClan border. Before they reached the border they could smell WindClan on their territory, " WindClan our territory I'm gonna shred their fur!" hissed one of the warriors. "hush GreySky" to you want them to hear us, we must creep up on them, they are not used to the forest we can surprise them." They all nodded, it seemed like a sensible plan, surround them and attack. They silently snuck around them, surrounding them. With a flick of their tail BirchStar initiated the attack. They leaped from the trees each cat pinning a Windclan warrior. BirchStar hissed at them "Stay off our territory you flea-bitten rabbits!". They didn't expect the attack so they were all shocked and defenseless, hearing BirchStar hiss at them terrified them and they ran back to their own territory with nothing. When they were gone BirchStar mewed,"Come on let's go back to camp they won't be coming back". As they were padding back to camp FalconPaw heard some whimpering and growling. He alerted BirchStar "It could be a cat in trouble!". "Your right, This way". They sprinted through the trees and when they got to where they whimpering and growling was coming from they found a fox and a cat.

They all leaped at the fox except FalconPaw he went to go help the cat. "come on this way". He nudged the cat to some bushes where they were safe. When he went back to the clearing the fox was gone and all that was left were the cats. BirchStar asked him "Where is the cat?", FalconPaw led them to the cat and BirchStars eyes went wide with surprise "Bat! Is that really you?!" "BirchStar!" the cat exclaimed, "I thought you were dead." "No, ThunderClan found me took me in and that was what, seasons ago, I'm now the leader." That's great!" Bat said. "Bat, come back to camp with us you'll fit right in.", "Do you really think so BirchStar?" "Bat, I know so". By the time they got back from their adventure it was nearly moon high. They settled the lone black tom into the warrior's den." it's great to see you again BirchStar." He mewed before he fell asleep. "It's good to see you to Bat" but the black tom was already asleep. "Okay you all can go get some sleep it's been a long day' "thanks, BirchStar" they mewed and they all headed off to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, this took a while, mainly because I've been busy and all but I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it when I could. As usual, reviews are appreciated. See you on the next one!**


	6. Authors Note 2

**Note: Hey there everyone, I've just read through my past chapters and realized that I have screwed up quite a bit of story so I'm going to be working on that. Expect a change to The New Apprentice!**


	7. The End?

**Hey everyone it's MintyFreshCatz here, and i'd like to tell you all that I may not be doing this story anymore considering the amount of work I have outside of this site. Keep in mind I might continue this story after a while so keep watch in case I do, but i'm just not able to do anything because i'm having a bit of a writers block right now. Another thing If you want leave a review if you want me to continue or not or if you have anything to say about this story. But yeah that's that, so see you all on the next chapter? If i ever post it.**


End file.
